Two Souls and One Shattered Phantom
by rose123579
Summary: This is a story about how two souls connect and become one. Can they learn the good about Christine and Erik's relationship? Some EC. But also OCOC. It will all come into play hope you enjoy and R&R plz. On Hiatus right now. But I promise I will go back.
1. Chapter 1

Two Souls and One Shattered Phantom: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters, Erik, Christine, Raoul, Meg, and Mde. Giry, or Nadir Khan. But I do own the characters that I am adding to the story. As of right now I will not tell you who they are for they would spoil the surprise for later chapters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic for Phantom of the Opera that I plan to finish. Now please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flaming. If you do not like the story then you don't have to review or even read it. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy the story. Now here is the summary.

Summary: Two Souls and One Shattered Phantom. Can Erik live with how his life turned out and help the two souls that are now in his life? Will the two souls finally become one and learn what Christine and Erik felt for each other, well at least the good of that? Find out.

A/N: Just one quicker note, Erik will be constant throughout this whole story. But some of the other characters that I mentioned in the disclaimer will not. They might be mentioned but that is all. You will learn the fate of some of them as the story continues and maybe some might be present at least for a chapter or two. Also, one of my characters will make a brief entrance then leave. And then the other two will be constant throughout after the first couple chapters. Well before I ramble on and on here is the first chapter, enjoy.

"_Now it's over the music of the night..." _Erik said as he watched the love of his life leave with his rival.

As the pair finally disappeared in the dark Erik lost all self control as he gathered a few things he would need. The mob was approaching fast and he knew that he needed to get out of there. Finally, after gathering what was left of his food and then his money, he grabbed a few change of clothes and then by impulse he grabbed the ring that Christine had left behind. Then, one last thing grabbing his cape with the hood and his fedora and his belt with his Punjab lasso. He decided to leave his white mask behind, but instead he grabbed his black mask just like the white. Then putting on his mask he grabbed his belongings and looked one more time at his lair and his home for many years. With the sound of the mob just about to reach the lake he went by breaking all of his mirrors by finally moving one aside and entering a tunnel that not even Mde. Giry knew about.

Erik waited for about five minutes when the mob had reached his lair and he could hear the damage being done. Then, he turned around and headed to where the tunnel would end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Two months later….." _Erik couldn't believe how much time had passed since that night his world came crashing down on

him.

The mob never found him but when he finally returned to his lair two weeks later he found it trashed and destroyed. His precious organ that he had created from his own hands was no more. All that was left was some few pipes and some splintered wood. So Erik began the gruesome task of cleaning up the mess that was left behind. While going through some of the stuff he noticed that his mask or pieces of his mask were no where to be found. Neither was his Persian Music Box. It had a monkey that stood on top holding symbols. It played a tune that Erik found helped him to go to sleep when his restless mind could not.

It took another two weeks to finally clean his lair. Then he set to refurnishing it.

On the morning of the next day Erik quickly left to find a place where he could buy the wood and crafting materials he would need to build another bed and other furniture he would need.

After another two weeks he had the furniture he would need, but he would need sheets and pillows for the bed and a table cloth for the kitchen table. Also, other cooking utensils and some for bathing and such. So close to sunset he went out to get the things he would need. While passing a stand that held flowers he bumped into or more like she bumped into him, was a young woman probably close to Christine's age.

This young lady had long sand blonde hair. Her eyes were a sea green. They were deep with a touch of sadness.

**Sadness? Why would a beautiful girl like herself be sad? **

Knocking him out of his thoughts the woman spoke, " _Excuse me Mr. I was not watching where I was going."_

Her voice was a soft melodious tune. It startled Erik for he had never heard such a voice especially coming from a young woman. Then Erik noticed she was staring up at him and that in fact she was waiting for him to reply something in return.

So to please her he responded, "_ No Miss it was my fault entirely. Please excuse me?"_

Alyssa, shuddered as Erik's baritone rang in her ears. She had never heard such a voice before. Sure Richard's voice was deep but it didn't hold such emotion. **Oh, Richard. Why?**

As Erik cleared his throat Alyssa came out of her thoughts. She now looked at the man before her fully. He was clothed all in black besides the white shirt that lay under his jacket and cape. He had on a hood but under the hood she could make out a face with a mask laying on the right side. At that she gasped, was he the Phantom?

Erik saw her looking him up closely and his face started to turn a beat red. Glad that she couldn't notice that since his face was under his hood. But, then when he heard her gasp he realized that she must have noticed his mask and figured out who he was well at least who he once was. With that he started to turn away, but even with strength Alyssa didn't know she had, she reached and grabbed Erik's arm in a firm grasp.

Alyssa was just as surprised as Erik at her movement, "_Please Mr. answer me this one question?"_

Erik quickly responded with venom, "_Miss you would do well to let go of my arm and fine one question but I have errands to do and you have delayed me long enough."_

Quickly Alyssa asked, "_Are you the Phantom everyone was talking about?"_

With one quick word Erik responded, "_…Yes…"_

Then as quickly as he had said the word he had left. With Alyssa standing with her mouth wide open. For some force that went beyond her comprehension, she knew he would be back and in a way she would too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading and please drop a review. Alyssa is one of the characters that I have made up. She will be around for the next two chapters then she will only be mentioned. This is not an EOC. It is strictly some mentioned EC and some RC. But mostly it is an OCOC. Just letting you know so none of you get confused. I like Erik with Christine and sometimes Erik with Meg or and OC. Or Raoul with Meg. But, in this one Erik will not get anyone unfortunately but he will learn some important information. Now Erik shaped cookies to whoever reviews. Sorry for the cliffe hanger but there will be many more to come. And again enjoy.

Sorry for the short chapter but I had to get this out of the way and I promise the following chapters will be longer as we go along.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Souls and One Shattered Phantom: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or all characters pertaining to it. But I do own Alyssa and the other two characters that will show later. Even though I would like to own Erik it won't happen so here is chapter 2.

Erik had been puzzled days after bumping into the strange green eyed blonde. There was just something that drew him to her. He new it wasn't an attraction that he felt towards Christine. It was the attraction of a very attractive lady that was right in his grasp and yet when she knew who he was didn't yell for help or run away.

** That is what puzzled him the most. She knew even before he gave her his one word answer. But yet she still stood there. Even himself not realizing when she finally let go of his arm. For he watched her after his quick departure. This blonde stood there for another five minutes before people were starting to stare. Then as quickly as she had grabbed his arm she had looked in his direction uttered something that did reach his trained ears and left.**

** What she said still puzzled him. All she said was he'll be back and when he is so will I. How did she know if he would be back or not? **But then he found that he was obeying that simple request.

As he realized while thinking he had left his now furnished lair with all that he needed just some food, which he now was in front of the same flower stand. Erik was about to turn to go back but then a dainty hand grabbed his wrist to pull him in the direction behind him. He had not heard her foot steps.

But he did now see her. This time her sandy blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun with locks hanging down framing her oval face. She wore a sea green dress that matched her eyes and she was stunning to behold. Erik had a hard time keeping his eyes off her petite frame. Everything about her was perfect except the longing look and sadness in her sea green pools.

Finally a word was spoken, "_Do you have a name besides the Phantom of the Opera?"_

Erik responded with one word, "_….Erik…."_

_"Mine is Alyssa…I…I…"_

_"What is it Miss Alyssa?... I have no time for patience especially for a woman I do not know."_

_"I… wish to get to know you… that is... if you would allow me too?"_

_"Why would you want to know a monster?" _Erik released with venom and suppressed emotion.

"_Because I don't see a monster Mr. Erik… I see a man that has been hurt and denied too many times."_

_"Hurt?...Denied?... How would you know of such things that I a mere deformed man have gone through?"_

_"For I have seen the look in your amber eyes and I have seen it in the way you speak… with such emotion… and the way you hold yourself."_

_"Oh?... And why are __**you**__ paying attention or would even care?"_

_"For I have faced rejection and have been denied also. Not for my looks but because I was not loved in return."_

_"Well you are lucky for your part. For I was turned away for my looks and of course she did not love me in return."_

_"Lucky!... How dare you say I am lucky! You don't know anything about my life and yet you assume since I have looks that everything is going smoothly. Well newsflash, things aren't!"_

_"Well maybe in fact not so lucky… But you are a pretty young lady and soon you will find another man and you will have a very happy life." _

Erik was about to turn away but her quick words brought him to an abrupt halt, "_Look, all I want is a home. I have none and make my way along the streets… No man would want a woman that digs around in the trash for something to eat. Or a woman who tries to steal to remain alive.. All I want is a home to live in and some comfort. That is all."_

_"Well what is it that you are asking of me?"_

_"A home Mr. Erik.. and in return I will give you what you so desire that any man desires."_

_"Your request is appealing but unfortunately I have no need for an extra mouth to feed and no need for what you would give."_

_"Look I know I seem a little.. ok very forward but please can't you see that I would do anything.. Please at least you could think about it… It wouldn't be forever… Just until I can get my feet off the ground and get a decent job to support myself."_

_"Fine… Just don't expect to stay forever… I am a man who respects his privacy and quietness."_

_"Look.. I promise I won't be a bother I will keep my end of the bargain and I will cook meals and clean around your home."_

_"Well, since I have another mouth to feed besides my own we need to head to the food market and get some to restock my home."_

_"Thank you. I promise you will not be sorry."_

So with that Erik grabbed Alyssa by the hand and led her to the Food Market.

After dinner Alyssa right away took up her chore of cleaning the dishes and putting them away. She was shocked at the place where he lived. It was dark and kind of smaller than she would of thought but it was snug and nice. In a way comforting and she immediately felt at home. Erik showed her where she would sleep it was a bed that could fit the both of them. And then realizing that it was the only bed there she blushed a crimson red.

For that she fully realized that she would share a bed with this man. She was attracted to him don't get her wrong, but she was still fearful for she had never slept with a man. But, to have comforts like a shelter and food she was willing to give up her purity. This man was attractive she couldn't deny it. What with his muscular chest and that he was fairly tall. His hands were big and had long fingers like a musician would need.

They were strong hands, for she knew when he grasped hers. She was anxious when he finally entered the room that they would share she knew what would happen but found that she was fearful all the same. But, what really surprised her was when she went to grasp him to start her task and her end to the bargain he shoved her away and told her dress for bed he would sleep later when his mind finally rested.

So following his orders she found a dressing gown and slowly started to peal off her clothing.

Erik left and went to go about his business. Alyssa finished up putting on her dressing gown and went into the bed and soon fell asleep, dreaming about Richard.

Richard had been a man that she had met at one of her parents many balls. He was a station below her so her parents did not approve of him. But, Alyssa did not care. She fell in love with him and wanted to be his wife. Unfortunately he had fell in love with who she thought was her best friend. She was there when he made the announcement that he and her once best friend Angelica were to be married.

So that night Alyssa asked to speak with Angelica alone what the brunette did not notice was the knife hidden behind her back. Before Angelica could utter one plea for help Alyssa plunged the knife deep into Angelica's heart and twisted it. Right there Angelica died with an utter look of horror plastered on her face. Immediately Alyssa dropped the knife and ran. Tears had dropped from her eyes and she mourned for the life that she had taken. And for the pain that she knew her love Richard would feel.

Just so Richard walked out calling Alyssa's name that he found Angelica lying there with the knife laying next to her hand where Alyssa had dropped it. Alyssa ran before he could see her and went to the garden. Later Richard found out the truth when in a crying rage Alyssa had faced him with how she felt and the action she had done for that love. Richard looked at her with such hate he wanted her to pay for what pain she had caused him. But Alyssa's family made a deal with him, if they disclaimed Alyssa and set her to the street to survive and discredit her name he would not pursue legal action.

And now here she was Alyssa in the bed of Erik the Phantom of the Opera just so she didn't have to live on the streets and bear the other people's scrutiny anymore.

6 months later:

Erik and Alyssa were in a private chapel saying their vows before themselves and before God. Love never really blossomed between them, but they decided that they needed each other. They each needed a companion, friend, lover, and mate. They shared a mutual liking of the other and were happy in the other's presence. After the vows were finished and the announcing of husband and wife were called they kissed sealing the union.

They shared a private reception back down in the lair, and finally both shared comfort with another. They did consumate their marriage, allowing more of the future to proceed ahead and fate to continue its knowing course.

Nine months later:

Nine months later and now here stood a doctor telling Erik the tragic news. Alyssa died giving birth to his son. Yes.. after they had consumated their marriage, Alyssa had gotten pregnant which they found out two and half months later. Erik was sad that Alyssa was gone but he never loved her even after he found out she was pregnant. He guessed it was fitting for her to die giving birth to a child that would not be one she would be raising with Richard. Finally, Alyssa had come clean to him about everything pertaining to Richard and who he was. This did not bother Erik for he sort of bonded closer to the blonde knowing that she had faced the same kind of love problem as him in a way and even killed for that person. Even though he never killed the le Vicomte.

Now as he went to look at his son he noticed that on his right side he was deformed. This you would think would anger him but it didn't. Erik was glad that at least he would not be alone or without company for the next fifteen years or so.

A/N: Thank you for reading and if you do review Erik shaped cookies for everyone. Now you know the other character that I have added. Though you will not know his name until the next chapter. And a surprise to you all a character that I have mentioned in my first disclaimer will be in the next chapter too. Can you guess who? And to clear some things up, Richard was just something I needed to add to add effect to my story and to give a little background to Alyssa and how she came to be on the streets. Richard will not make and entrance at any point in the story he was just a needed add in. Now after the next two chapters, it will be just my two added characters and Erik. Hope you enjoy and keep on enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Souls and One Shattered Phantom chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. But I do own Alyssa, and my other two characters. Though I wish I owned Erik but seeing that I don't then lets get on with chapter 3. Oh and the character participating in this chapter is Christine. If you guessed her then I give you an Erik shaped cookie. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

_"17 years…" _Erik couldn't believe how many years had passed since he had last seen Christine. How many years his son, Darien Gustave Destler had been born. He wouldn't say that having Darien was a pleasure or a joy but it did give him something to do besides grieving over Christine. Darien was the exact image of him besides the point that he had sandy blonde hair like his mother. But, besides hair color he was the spitting image of him. Had the same deformity, was as tall as he was already at age 17, and had his same physical features, also the same passion for music. Also, which he wasn't too fond of was that Darien had his own temper and that also he could sing just as well as him. If it wasn't for his deformity Darien would have been a looker and the ladies sure would kill to have him. What with his intelligence, gruffness that these days the ladies were attracted to, and of course his singing abilities. Erik had trained him to sing properly and taught him how to play a piano and of course the organ properly. Also, to build things and to be fluent in many languages and of course be able to fight and have the senses he did. In that he was proud because he excelled. And one thing Darien had was not hatefulness towards his deformity but he embraced it as that he was this way for a reason. Erik was puzzled by this and sometimes wished he would be so accepting of it. That was also what kept the two truly apart for Darien to truly be like him and of course his sandy blonde hair. Now only if he could see Christine to only know what had happened to her. Little did he know he would get that chance but not in the way that anyone especially him or her daughter would want and it happened that very night.

At Christine's Place:

Christine was again trying to stay calm and patient with her daughter. Of course she was up to her old tricks and not giving in to the demands that she had given her. It was that Angelina Journey Daae was not willing to give in to call Raoul dad or father. Yes, she knew that Raoul was not her real father but to please him and his family's reputation it was needed to be done. Raoul had wanted to adopt her but she refused. Angelina would always say that if she couldn't have her real father then it would be the Phantom of the Opera or Erik that would be her father. But, not the Compte that he now was. Christine had told her daughter many memories of the past with the accursed Phantom that she had gone through. And of course like Christine's heart had always been loyal and had a place for Erik so did her daughter. She always dreamed that he would come and rescue her and her mother. That he would adopt her and be her father. Angelina always believed that Erik and Christine belonged together. As did Christine. But, that chance was long gone. Also, what Christine didn't know that indeed the chance would be long gone after that night.

"STOP!! Raoul this is foolishness!! Beating the girl will not succumb her to do your wishes!! Raoul…" Christine was then interrupted as Raoul pushed her away and as she hit the wall she lost consciousness. Then with one sudden movement he had knocked down Angelina's door and was headed towards her cowering form. But, as he tried to grab her she slipped around him and ran out of the room. Then quickly grabbed her mother and hoisted her on her shoulders. Then as quickly as she could go she ran down the stairs with Raoul at her heels. When reaching the door Raoul grabbed the back of her neck and proceeded to drag her and her mother back up the stairs. Then with quick thinking Angelina tripped on purpose throwing Raoul over backwards falling down the stairs. This gave her enough time to grab her mother and run up the remainder of stairs and run to the room Raoul and her mother shared. Then hearing Raoul coming up the stairs she quickly locked the door then running to the window she pried it open. There was a trellis covered in vines and roses. Her mother then woke up and she helped her unto the trellis then she also started her way down. When they both finally made it back to the ground they both ran off to the way of the stables. There they grabbed two horses and both hopped unto one and rode out of the grounds at break neck speed.

Back to Erik:

Erik was reading a book since he couldn't sleep. His son Darien, was sleeping. He was pulled out of his book when his senses picked up some beats of feet coming down one of the tunnels that lead to the lake that would let them enter his lair. They seemed to know where they were going, well at least one of them did. For he could tell there was two of them. What he didn't know was that in just a few minutes two women emerged. One of them was limping and holding up the other. As they got closer Erik gasped for the one being held up resembled Christine and the other looked just like her except for the eyes and shade of hair. They made it passed the lake and got to his gate. Immediately, Erik opened the gate and watched the two women enter his home.

Angelina couldn't believe the sight of the lair that her mother had spoke often of. It was more magnificent then she thought possible. But, she was tossed out of her thoughts when Erik, well it was who she suspected was Erik voiced a question. Which a question she did not hear. So she asked him to repeat what he had asked and then did she actually hear that he was asking who the two were.

Before she answered she asked him if he would help get Christine to the chaise since she was again unconscious and getting rather heavy since she was dead weight. Then she answered Erik's suspicions and hopes that yes the woman laying unconscious was in fact Christine and that herself was her daughter. With that he had gasped and looked her up and down thoroughly

Then she voiced the question that she had been holding in check for the moment.

"_Are you Erik? The Phantom of the Opera?"_

Erik had been surprised that she knew who he was. More over that she knew him by his real name. With this she told him her full name. Erik found that it suited her. For she had the same long curly locks but instead of brown they were and ebony color. And her eyes were not Brown like Christine's but hazel with more of green then the brown in them. She had Christine's smile and her personality. Angelina did not look at him with fear or hatred but with amazement and wonder.

Angelina told him of the stories that her mother had shared with him and of the confessions of love that her mother had told her. Christine had never loved her father or the fop Raoul. But she had always loved Erik and always dreamed she would find him again and that they would be together for the remainder of their lives.

This shocked Erik for he always doubted that she saw him but as a monster. But, when he met Angelina's eyes he saw only truth reflecting in her hazel pools. This stunned him into silence and into his thoughts. But, was shaken from them when he felt a hand grasp his arm. This then he found Christine looking up to him with a light smile upon her face.

Erik immediately went and bent down on his knees in front of her. He reached a hand and swept it across her face and then into her brown curly locks. It still after all those years stirred up a passion inside him. With love shining in his amber pools he just smiled and stared at his angel. Christine was so glad to finally see him after all this time that she forgot who was there and pulled Erik's head down for a kiss that the two so longed to share. It was passionate and filled with love. Erik then pulled back and stared at her in wonderment. She was smiling and her eyes had darkened with lust and love for him. Love? This still shocked Erik. Finally her voice broke his reverie.

_"Erik.. Oh have I missed you and have longed for you to hold me in your arms. Or the touch of your lips against mine. Please? Hold me?.."_

Erik couldn't do anything but comply for he had always been ever to deny her. Angelina left the room and went back the bedroom and sat on floor curling up in a ball and surprisingly fell asleep.

The rest of the night Erik had laid holding Christine and the two enjoying their togetherness for they both had a feeling that it wouldn't last as they both wanted. In the end Christine died in his arms where she wanted to be. Erik hours after her death held her and laid crying. He was mourning her death for when he just had gotten her back then she left him forever. It tore his heart and he felt like killing himself right there. But, then he remembered his son and Christine's daughter. She had been in pretty bad shape too. He wondered what had happened to them. So instead he laid there holding his angel until finally fatigue made him drift into a restless sleep.

A/N: I know another cliffe hanger. But I did say there would be more to come. Please don't hurt me. I know I killed Christine, and I am sad too. But, it goes with part of the story and to also move it along. Also for my other two characters to meet and put them into each other's lives. And you now know that it is Erik's son and Christine's daughter. If you wondered why Angelina has Daae as a last name instead of DeChangy you will find out in the next chapter or so. Now the fourth starts the story into motion with just having Darien, Angelina, and Erik. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed and will keep on doing so.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Souls and One Shattered Phantom chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor its characters. But I do own Alyssa, Angelina, and Darien. Now on with chapter 4.

Darien had had a good sleep but when he glanced into the corner he saw a young lady curled together apparently sleeping. As he went to grab a shirt since he was topless the movement had woken the girl. She looked up at him and gasped. Unabashedly she looked him up and down paying more attention to his shirtless chest. It was fairly muscular and broad. He was tall and ruggedly handsome besides the white mask adorning his right side of his face.

The young girl stood and then did Darien get a good look at her. She was a few inches shorter than he and she had long curly ebony hair. Her eyes were hazel with green dominating the brown and she had a very petite form. Her breasts were full and modestly some of it showed on the top of her dress. He couldn't tare his eyes away from this beauty. Then when did he realize he was still staring at her chest and petite frame did he finally voice the question of who she was. She told him and he gasped. For his father had told him briefly of this Christine his angel. But, finding out that this beauty was Christine's daughter it was more of a major shock. And that her name fit her very well.

Angelina stared this man up and down, wondering who he was. She guessed since by the mask that he must be Erik's son. Then voicing her question he told her that he was and his name. Darien… it fit him well. She decided that she wanted to know more about him so she approached the shirtless man, named Darien. Then voicing a question "_Do you wear that mask for the same reason as your father or do you just wear it for kicks?"_

Darien with a clenched jaw answered "_That is none of your business but since you are so curious I wear this mask for the same reason as my father. Why? Does that bother you or something?"_

Answering, "_Of course not. But I was just thinking that maybe you thought that the mask would heighten your façade." _This was said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

This confused him until he caught the expression plastered on her face. Then he knew. This angered him. With this he closed all further distance between them and forcefully and with great strength grabbed her shoulders.

"_Don't mock me! Or insult me you little wench! I don't care who you are this is my home and my bedroom! Understand!?"_

_"Son? Don't you mean this is my home and you are just here until you are of age to leave!? I will not have the two of you arguing at this time. I came to inform Angelina that Christine, her mother has died." _Erik said the last of this with a sob and broke into tears. Straight away Angelina went to his side and pulled him into her embrace. Then losing her own façade she as well broke down into sobs, tears pouring from her eyes. Then whispering "_This is all Raoul's fault!.. If he never would have touched her or tried to to me!.. Oh my gosh!.. It's my fault!.. If I had just called him father and did what he asked it wouldn't have happened. Me and my temper!" This was finished with more sobs. _

Darien looked at Angelina with confusion reflecting in his amber pools and plastered on his face. **Who was Raoul? Why wouldn't she call him father?** Then knocked out of his thoughts, he heard Erik mumble something to Angelina and he walked out of the bedroom. Leaving the two standing there, him in his thoughts and her still sobbing. Sick of the sobs and loud sniffs, Darien went to Angelina and pulled her into his arms to give her some comfort. Losing her mother must be hard on her for sure; he knew how it was to grow up without one. But, she had her mother then unexpectedly she left from the world without a reason. Then realizing the situation, Angelina immediately pulled away from his still topless form.

He immediately pulled out a shirt and pulled it on then pulled her back into his arms where her sobs continued for quite some time.

Hours later Angelina was sitting on the chaise in silence recalling all the stories and memories her mother had told her and had been in with her. She had red puffy eyes from all the crying and her throat was so dry and sore that she couldn't talk. Darien had left earlier to leave the two mourning people alone so they could mourn in their own way and be at peace. He went for food and other supplies. Especially some other clothes for Angelina.

Erik was at his organ playing a song that reflected his mood. Angelina felt at peace by it and soon found herself humming along. This stopped Erik right away. Just at humming it sounded as if Christine was in the room. What also shocked him was that she knew the song. It was one he had taught to Christine during many of her lessons. Angelina looked up to him to see why he stopped playing and finally with eye contact Erik decided that maybe they both needed a little bit of Christine back even if it was painful. So again he began to play and Angelina soon began to hum along again. Then finding her voice she began to sing with the words, (A/N: just to let you know, I thought this was a good song and it fit in perfectly well with this particular scene and story part. The song is not mine it belongs to the makers of Titanic and Celene Dion. The song My Heart Will Go ON.)

_"Every night in my dreams"_

_"I see you, I feel you,"_

_"That is how I know you go on."_

_"Far across the distance"_

_"And spaces between us"_

_"You have come to show you go on."_

_"Near, Far, Where ever you are"_

_"I believe that the heart does go on"_

_"Once more you open the door"_

_"And your here in my heart"_

_"And my heart will go on and on."_

_"Love can touch us one time"_

_"And last for a lifetime"_

_"And never let go till were one."_

_"Love was when I loved you"_

_"One true time I hold to"_

_"In my life we'll always go on."_

_"Near, Far, where ever you are"_

_"I believe that the heart does go on"_

_"Once more you open the door"_

_"And you're here in my heart"_

_"And my heart will go on and on."_

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear"_

_"And I know, that my heart will go on"_

_"We'll stay forever this way"_

_"You are safe in my heart"_

_"And my heart will go on and on."_

When Angelina stopped singing and Erik finished playing he turned and stared at her with astonishment. She sang like Christine, but sounded older and more mature. It was as if she had already been taught, but it held an angelic sweetness to it like her name. Angelina was a soprano like her mother and could meet her range and surpass the high and low notes, magnificent. Boy, would Erik have a tough time getting over Christine with Angelina there to remind him, what with her looks, smile, and laugh, and worst, voice.

It had been two months since that unfortunate night. Erik was still mourning over Christine. He no longer went into fits of tears, but he did cry himself to a restless sleep every night dreaming about her and what they could have had. Darien was just numb, like normal. He was used to his father's mood swings, but this was way different. Angelina would keep to herself and she often would cry if something brought back a memory of her mother. It was hard for all three parties to deal with the death and the emotions it brought. Finally, when Darien had had it, he went to Angelina and asked her what had happened that night both her mother and her arrived. So Angelina recalled the night to him and everything that took place.

Darien was stunned at what had happened. He did commend her for going through it and being the leader and strong one. Then all was silent until he stated that he needed open air and he was going to go for a walk and asked her if she wanted him to join him. Standing up, she went over to him and pulled him up off of the couch and led him to the gate. Guessing that was a yes he took her across the lake then took them up to the surface.

Once to the surface Darien led her on a short stroll under the moonlight. It was a beautiful night, like his father he had always preferred the night time to the day. It was more calm and peaceful. This is not something one gets often during the day and being the Phantom of the Opera's son. Angelina looked up at him trying to read his features. But he was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the beauty next to him staring at him.

Finally, cutting him out of his thoughts, she finally spoke, "_What are you thinking about?"._

_"Oh, just how I prefer the moon and nighttime to the day. That sort of thing."_

_"So do I. That was one thing my mother and me didn't have in common. I mean she appreciated the night and the dark, but she was more prone to the light and daytime. Not me, I never could stand it. The night is more refreshing. And anyways it is more private then the day." _That was said with a little meaning and emphasis behind it. But Darien didn't catch on.

So then the two continued in silence until they were back at the lake. They started across until they noticed a hole in the candola. They tried to hurry across and bail the water at the same time, but drastically they both ended up in the lake. Angelina's dress became too heavy for her to stay afloat in and her corset was too tight and not letting proper air reach her lungs. So she started to go under and she lost all oxygen and she fell unconscious. Darien arose to the surface and looked around for her. Then with a cuss word he dove back under looking for the drowning maiden. Finally, he reached her and brought her to the surface, then swimming the rest of the way across to the other shore, he placed her down.

First he checked to see if she was still breathing and if she had a pulse. She had a pulse but it was very faint and she wasn't breathing very well. So he took off her top and the corset that restricted her. Just leaving the bodice so she could gather the much needed air. Suddenly she started to cough and spit up water. The first words out of his mouth were if she was ok. She answered with just a nod of her head. Finally, when a sufficient supply of air had reached her and her pallor was back to it's normal color then did he pick her up and take her to the room that they had made up for her. He laid her on the bed and pulled the warm blankets over her. There she didn't protest and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Darien on the other hand started to sneeze and get the sniffles. He was coming down with a cold. Just all the things in the world he needed.

A week later Angelina was back to perfect health. Just a little weak in the knees. But, a different story could be said for Darien. Two days after the accident in the lake he had become bed ridden and had a very high fever. He was delirious, and went in and out of unconsciousness. When Angelina had heard the news from Erik immediately she had went to his bedside. She owed him her life and also there was something else. Which she didn't know just yet, but that he held her heart and if he disappeared too, she couldn't bare to live anymore. Erik had picked up on this when she refused to leave Darien's bedside. She didn't eat or sleep. For Darien's sake, but also for the girl's, Erik hoped that there would be a good turn out.

In the end it was, sort of. Darien finally officially woke up and knew his surroundings. Had no fever and was just tired, but felt better. When he looked over he saw Angelina sitting in a chair that was next to his bed. She was asleep and looked so peaceful, he couldn't wake her. But, with that Angelina awoke and found Darien staring at her with wonderment. Darien noticed the creep of red that had now taken over her cheeks. With that, she jumped into his arms with tears in her eyes. Angelina hugged him and was glad that he had made it through. With this on first impulse, Darien pulled her face to his and met her soft luscious lips with his in a soft, slow, and gentle kiss.

This startled Angelina, but she kissed him in return. Then with one quick abrupt movement Darien had pushed her back. Angelina was puzzled by this, so she tried to kiss him again, but he refused her. When his jaw clenched Angelina knew it was pointless so she left him alone to his solitude.

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. I will get chapter five up soon. Things are starting to heat up between Angelina and Darien. But, what is with him? Erik will know. He is his father and knows his son well. Will even more things heat up? Find out. R&R plz.


End file.
